Secrets and Changes
by CherryBlossom9470
Summary: Tsunade sends Sakura and Ino on a mission to heal an injured village after a war. An easy medicnin mission right? What happens when Sakura sees someone she hoped not to see again? What is she hiding from this person?SasuSakuI suck at summeries. sorry...
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Haruno Sakura couldn't sleep. She's been trying to fall asleep for 4 hours and it was now 2 in the morning. But like any other night, she new what the problem was, but couldn't fix it. Like any other night she was thinking about…**him**. It's been 4 years since **he** left the village, 4 years since she poured her heart out to **him**. And 4 years since **he** left her on a bench in the cold, with nothing but a thank you and the picture of their old team that she kept all of these years to remember **him** by. And as this night ritual would go, she would cry silently whenever she thought about **him**. She would make no sound, nor would she move at all. She just layer there staring at the ceiling…and cry. Cry about the one man she fell in love with when she was 12. Cry about the one man she loved more than anything, but hated to love. Her heart was broken by him. It mended within the next couple of years, but the scar left began to ache when she thought about **him**. She saw him once before when she was 15 and all of her dormant feelings she had for him. Her concern, her pain, her fear, her love. Like before, they all came back to her when she saw **him** again. And like before, **he** treaded over them like they were nothing when **he** tried to kill her, along with one of her most precious friends. This hurt her deeply and her heart broke again. She became afraid that day. Afraid of caring for **him** again, afraid of letting anyone else in. But her greatest fear by far, was being hurt again by someone precious to her. She didn't want to risk it, even with the people she was so close to. For some reason, she couldn't let go of her worry. Her trust for everyone was gone. All because of him. All because of **Sasuke Uchiha**.


	2. Run in with Naruto

"Oi! Sakura-Chan!"

Sakura turned to the voice of her team mate and friend, Uzumaki Naruto.

Yo, Naruto… So how've you been?

Normally Sakura wouldn't bother to ask this since he always responded the same, but seeing as she's been avoiding him lately, along with everyone else, for a while, with the acceptation of missions, it seemed only proper for her to ask.

"I've been good as usual…how about you?" Naruto asked somewhat hesitantly.

"I've been fine as well." Sakura said just as hesitantly and with a slightly guarded tone.

"So…I guess I'll see you around." Ja ne.

"Sakura-Chan matte!" Sakura turned around at Naruto's call.

"What is it Naruto?" Sakura asked tiredly. She had just worked 12 hours at the hospital and all she wanted to do was take a nice long bath and go to sleep.

"It's just that…Tsunade-baa Chan asked me to bring you to her office and…"

"Did she say what she wanted?"

"She just said something about a mission."

"OK. I guess I'll go there now then." Sakura said trying to give the hint that she wanted to be alone.

"Oh…OK." Naruto got her hint and seemed slightly disappointed and saddened. Then he remembered something else Tsunade said.

"I'm supposed to go get Ino too. You can come with me if you want." Naruto said hopefully, seeing as they never talked more than they had to for a while now.

"It's alright, I'll just meet you guys there, ne?"

"Alright…"

"…"

"…"

"Well I'll se you there?"

"Yea" Sakura said before walking away

Naruto sighed as his friend's figure got smaller down the street

"Why"

And smaller…

"Why Sakura-Chan?"

and smaller…

"Why won't you talk to us anymore?"

until he was left staring at nothing.

"Why did you close off your heart to everyone? Why did you close your heart off to me?

Why…"

**Yo! This was that first story I started writing before I started writing Karma. I don't think it's as good but I still want to continue it. And I'm sorry that I haven't updated scince I posted the prologue, but I lost my motivation for a bit…ok a lot longer than a bit, but you get the idea. Either way I updated now and I'll try to update this along with Karma too. So tell me what you think and check out my other story too! Bye! ******

**P.S. If you read the Author's Note on Karma, then feel free to put your opinions on this story too! ******


	3. ES MUY MUY MUY IMPORTANTE!

ES MUY MUY MUY IMPORTANTE

Ladies (and guys…mabey?)

I have some news for each of my stories and one for all three of them.

AND scince I'm too lazey to do 4 separate letters, I'll just do one for all of them.

OK…

For the big announcement: I'M GOIN TO VEGAS FOR THE NEXT FIVE DAYS AND WON'T BE BACK TILL SUNDAY NIGHT! SO THIS MEANS THAT I CANT UPDATE EVERYTHING LIKE I PLANNED TO… ok…separate stories.

SAY OK: For those reading say ok ( BIG THANK YOU TO XxMiyakaxX FOR REVIEWING! I LOVE YOUR STORIES!), I'm going to try to update tonight scince I already started the chapter. But I can't make any changes scince I have to do my hair, pack, and clean, under order om my mother the neat freak.

KARMA: I haven't started the next chapter yet because I'm having another writers block, but I'm sure I'll think of something with a couple of hours in a plane.

SECRERTS AND CHANGES: I AM SO SORRY! I lost the book that had the storyboard in it and can't find it anywhere. And I don't want to redo it because it might not come out the way I want. So I haven't forgotten about the story if any of you think that.

Cater 2 U: Scince no one reviewed to this yet…there's mot much that I can say… but… I'll tell you at the bottom.

LAST THNG PEOPLE: FOR MY 100 SONG FICS, I'M GOING TO MAKE THEM EACH SEPARATE STORIES FOR EACH COUPLE! That way I'll get reviews and not feel like a failure at writing. Also, I;m going to do a song fic for "Runaway Love" by Ludacris and Mary J. Blige, so check that out too. I even wrote a storyboard for the sequel!

That's all for now so Talk to you in five days 

XOXO CherryBlossom9470


	4. Sorry again!

MY B-E-A-UTIFUL READERS

**MY B-E-A-UTIFUL READERS!**

**I regret to have to say that I won't be updating for a while, a month at the most. and by if some breakthrough I decide to, It will be on the weekends. I've found out a couple of days ago that I am in danger of failing math! My worst subject ever! So I'm going to try to get perfect on everything I can so I can pass the 9****th**** grade this year and be that much closer to graduating.**

**Please forgive me for being so careless this year. I promise to do better next year so I wont have to hold all of my stories.**

**Lots of love, Cherry9470!!**


	5. 4 story death note

………………………………………………………………**.**

**My Dear readers……………………………….**

**I have some bad news………………**

……………………**.**

……………………

**I can't update anymore stories after tomorrow…………**

**Not for a looooong time…………..**

**You see…..**

**My mother saw the last report card of the year……**

**Lets just say she wasn't happy…..**

**To make a five minute lecture short…**

**She said she's finished her job as a mother and I'm going to stay with my dad in Georgia until I graduate……….**

**In other words**

…**..3 years.**

**So unless I can find a library down there with the internet and WORD on it, I cant update… I'll try to update each story one more time before I leave. But there's kind of a shadow over me knowing that my mom doesn't think of me a daughter, but more as someone she can 'fire' because things didn't turn out the way she wanted…… But, at least my dad will support me with my goals though. I want to go to cooking school but my mom shot down the idea. My daddy is a lot more understanding, and supportive… So for each story… I'l write a note below:**

**Secrets and changes:I'm sorry I didn't update forever…especially when I just found the storyboard I lost.**

**Say OK: This was my favorite story to write. I have a lot in my story boad already written so I'll make hopefully a couple of chapters after the one I'm doing now.**

**Karma: Um…I didn't write a storyboard for this one because it was supposed to only be a oneshot, but I changed my mind at the last minute. so I'm thinking about making one now.**

**Emotions: For those of you who didn't notice, the second part of emotions was up for a while now, dut it's a NejiTen instead of a Saku? so just to let you know, I'll put up Hinata's tonight or tomorrow while my mom is at work.**

**So I'll update what I can and don't anyone forget about me…**

**-Cherry-chan**

**(I'll miss you Miyaka-chan, Cynchick, J-pop!) **


	6. I'm alive!

**I'M ALIVE IM ALIVE ALIVE BABY I'M ALIIIIIIIIIIIVE!!:)**

**HELLO READER PEOPLES!!**

**I'M BACK BABY! I **

**AM BACK!!**

**IF YOUR WONDERING HOW THIS IS POSSIBLE, LET ME TELL YOU.**

**MY NEW FAMILY HAS A COMPUTER, WITH THE INTERNET...BUT IT'S REEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAALLLY SLOW! AND THEY DON'T HAVE WORD. SO I WAS KIND'VE TICKED AT FIRST, SO I READ OTHER PEOPLE'S STORIES. BUT THEN I REMEMBERED, THAT I ACCIDENTLY MADE AN EXTRA DOCUMENT W/O WORD ON IT, SO I DELETED MY DEATH NOTE, AND TYPED THIS NOTE TO SEE IF i CAN MAKE IT WORK, WHICH I'M PRETTY SURE THAT IT WILL!! YAY ME!!**

**BUT...with 11 people in the house and the internet being tied up to the phone line instead of it's own link like at my mom's house, it'll take some time to update...BUT LIMITED COMPUTER TIME IS BETTER THAN NO COMPUTER TIME. AND I'LL JUST STAY UP LATE AND UPDATE THEM WHILE THE OTHER TWO TEENAGERS AND 11 YEAR OLD BROTHER OF MINE IS SLEEP, SCINCE NO ONE GETS UP UNTIL NOON ON THE WEEKENDS ANYWAY!! also...i kindof left my Say OK storyboard at homeBUT I REMEMBER ALL OF IT!!**

**SO I'LL UPDATE ONE OF MY STORIES THIS WEEKEND...AND I SAW THIS REALLY CREEPY MOVIE CALLED "TAMARA" WHILE I WAS HERE AND I THOUGHT OF A STORY TOO!! I'LL PUT THE SUMMARY BELOW AND YOU GUYS TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!!**

**"Sakura"**

**rated T**

**Sakux?**

**SasuIno**

**NejiTen**

**NaruHina**

**Sakura was a strange one. Unoticed. Uncared for. Her father has been weird towards her ever scince her mother left. The quarterback and the head cheerleader love to torment her and only two people seem to care. But when a prank ror revenge goes too fare and Sakura dies, what do the ones responsible do? They bury her that's what. They deciide not to "throw away their life for this loser", and agree never to talk about it again. Wait...who was that who just walked into class? There's no way that could be Sakura-they buried her last night, right? And she looks so hot now! What's going on...**


End file.
